


Who I am Hates Who I've Been

by dancingsweetheart129



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, seriously all I write is sad anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: “It doesn’t matter now!” Tim yelled back. “It doesn’t matter what I want, it matters that Bruce is missing and Damian can’t be by himself out there.”“This isn’t about Damian, this is about you.” Kon growled. “You told me you’d never pick up that cowl, and you’ve been doing it for months now.”“I had no choice-““You could have chosen to let Batman die!” Kon shouted.





	Who I am Hates Who I've Been

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr drabble, it is also sad because I think this was from an angst prompt list, IDK. Also, anyone who read Titans Tomorrow knows that Tim's batman is pretty immoral.

Kon was angrily shoving things into bags as he stormed around the apartment. Tim was fuming, sitting on the bed just watching him.

“This whole thing is just too much,” Kon said, shaking his head as he shoved some shirts into a duffle bag.

Evidently they weren’t done arguing like Kon had said.

“I’m sorry, I thought we were done fighting,” Tim said, raising his brows.

“I am not going to sit here and watch you do this to yourself, Tim.” Kon said, whipping around to face him. “You didn’t want it, you told me.”

“It doesn’t matter now!” Tim yelled back. “It doesn’t matter what I want, it matters that Bruce is missing and Damian can’t be by himself out there.”

“This isn’t about Damian, this is about you.” Kon growled. “You told me you’d never pick up that cowl, and you’ve been doing it for months now.”

“I had no choice-“

“You could have chosen to let Batman die!” Kon shouted. “You know you’re driving yourself crazy doing this because you know what kind of person you’re going to become.”

“I had to take it up.” Tim said, glaring at his husband. “No one else is around to do it. Batman can’t die, Bruce said it himself.”

“I don’t care what Bruce said!” Kon yelled. “I care that my husband has been deliberately going behind my back to do exactly what he promised me he wouldn’t do. You know exactly what’s going to happen and I’m not going to sit here and watch it.”

“That’s not going to be me, Conner-“

“It already is!” Kon screamed at him. “You’re already becoming the person you swore you’d never be. Someone who lies and doesn’t care about how anyone feels but yourself.”

“How dare you!” Tim yelled back at him. “You think I’m doing this for myself? I never wanted this!”

“And yet you went and did it anyways.” Kon said, going back to the dresser and shoving some jeans into the duffle.

“I told you why, I knew you’d get mad-“

“Of course I’d get mad!” Kon shouted, throwing his duffle onto the foot of the bed and zipping it up. “What does that tell you?”

“I’m not going to become him,” Tim growled. “I swore it to myself.”

“Yeah, and you swore to yourself and me that you’d never pick up the cowl either,” Kon said, throwing the bag over his shoulder. “And I’m not going to just sit here and watch you do this. I’m not going to watch you turn into exactly who you swore you’d never be.”

Kon clenched his fist, took a moment before wrestling with his wedding ring and setting it on his nightstand. It would probably break if he went out right now, he’d punch something too hard.

Tim looked over at is as Kon headed towards the window.

“I thought you said you loved me,” Tim mumbled, pulling his knees up to his chest, and Kon froze.

“Guess it wasn’t enough, was it?” Kon asked, and before he could get a response, threw open the window and flew out.

 


End file.
